Detrás de Unos Ojos Azules
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Song-fic/One-shot. ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? Y ¿dónde voy? Soy una mentira que nace del error y voy hacia donde el destino me guíe… Detrás de unos ojos azules...


Beyblade no me pertenece...

Canción: **Behind Blue Eyes** (Limpt Bizkit)

* * *

"_Porque a veces un mar tranquilo aguarda sólo por la tormenta…"

* * *

_

-oO08(** Detrás de Unos Ojos Azules **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

_N__o one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes  
and no one knows  
what it's like to be hated  
to be fated to telling only lies  
_

Todo el mundo cree saber lo que hay en tu interior, todo el mundo se siente con el derecho de juzgar las apariencias, sin embargo nadie sabe lo que en verdad se siente. Soy el malo de la historia según sus ojos y yo me siento perverso, soy sólo un hombre triste detrás de unos ojos azules, mas nadie sabe lo que siento. Nadie sabe lo que es ser odiado por el sólo hecho de nacer, nadie entiende lo que es estar condenado a decir mentiras sobre su propia vida y sobre la realidad. ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? Y ¿dónde voy? Soy una mentira que nace del error y voy hacia donde el destino me guíe…

_but my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscience __seems to be  
I have hours only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free  
_

Pero a pesar de ello mis sueños no están vacíos como pareciera estarlo mi consciencia, detrás de esta máscara guardo mis emociones, ilusiones y sueños, en mi interior reposan buscando la oportunidad de salir. Mi consciencia sabe que mis sueños están allí. He pasado muchas horas en la completa soledad, sin testigos del infierno, sin cómplices de la verdad y la venganza a veces resulta la única fuente de alivio para curar las memorias del pasado, sólo entonces seré libre, aunque nunca eres libre de la venganza, ella te devora entre el mar de resentimientos…

_no one knows what it's like  
to feel these feelings  
like I do and I blame you!  
no one bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain and woe  
can show through  
_

Nadie sabe lo que es sentirse de esta manera, tener el rencor a flor de piel, tener la tristeza arrastrándote a la derrota, tener la agonía de un despertar sin esperanza, nadie siente como yo lo hago y sólo por ello te culpo a ti, verdugo de mi destino, dictador de mis acciones. Nadie engulle su propio coraje sólo para no demostrar el dolor y el sufrimiento que por la piel y por la sangre corren, las huellas del tiempo se ocultan tras una máscara de indiferencia, tras una sonrisa cínica…

_but my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free  
_

Pero aún tengo sueños y esperanzas, muy en el fondo intento surgir de la oscuridad. El remordimiento me carcome, estar solo en la oscuridad te hace desear la venganza, te hace volver contra el impío que desgarró tu inocente fragilidad. Sólo que debes recordar que al igual que todo ser lleno de deseos de venganza, nunca obtiene su libertad.

_discover l.i.m.p. say it_

_discover l.i.m.p. say it  
discover l.i.m.p. say it  
discover l.i.m.p. say it  
discover_

Intento descubrir la lealtad, la injusticia, la misericordia y el perdón. Día a día lo repito: **"Lealtad, injusticia, misericordia, perdón**…" una y otra y otra vez… Esas palabras aún no toman un sentido propio porque la lealtad a quien te somete y la injusticia de quien tiene su libertad, la falta de misericordia ante tus gritos de súplica y el perdón que me niego a brindar. Quizá sea egoísta, pero lo cierto es que no lo entiendo, nada en esas palabras cobra un sentido real… Intento descubrir el significado de mi vida…

_no one knows what its like  
to be mistreated, to be defeated  
behind blue eyes  
no one knows how to say  
that they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
_

Detrás de mis fríos ojos azules oculto la verdad de mi dolor, la verdad de ser masacrado y ser vencido por decir la verdad y mostrar debilidad. Y ante mí nadie sabe cómo decir que lo siente y que no me preocupe porque ante ellos soy un hombre frío y despiadado, no hay corazón, no hay emoción. No estoy mintiendo nadie sabe lo que es ser como yo, nadie entiende lo que soy…

_but my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free  
_

Pero tengo sueños y esperanzas de salir de este abismo y ver la luz derrotando la oscuridad, aunque la mi soledad me hace amar y buscar la venganza, aunque al final sé que no me hará libre…

_no one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes._

El dolor se quedó oculto tras mi máscara de indiferencia, el sufrimiento para llegar al odio y deseo de venganza se ocultan tras mi fría mirada…Nadie sabe lo que es ser el hombre malo y triste oculto tras unos ojos azules…

**-oO080Oo-**

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas...

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
